The Last Ancient
by Kaitkins92
Summary: Atlantis number 1 team stumbles on an old Ancient testing facility, where the Wraith were created. But something, or someone there, may be able to but an end to it. Mild hints on "Serenity". Disclaimer, I DO NOT OWN STARGATE ATLANTIS CHARACTERS
1. Findings

" I don't see why we couldn't park the jumper closer," said McKay, "I have hypoglycemia and need to watch my blood sugar, and I think I am getting heat flashes."

"Because," said Col. John Shepherd, getting irritated, " this is the closest we can get to the building. And if you ask that question again, I will let Ronan stun you, cause I know he's dieing too."

Rodney looked fearfully at Ronan. Ronan just smirks and puts his hand on his blaster. McKay became very quiet. Teyla just shakes her head and looks at Jennifer. Both of them just smile and keep walking. Soon the team gets to the building.

"McKay?" John looks at Rodney.

"Yep," he says, "definitely Ancient, with a huge power source, which means Zed-PM."

"Well before we start pulling wires, why don't we see what's inside first." Says Shepherd.

The team walks up and, of course, because of Johns ATA gene, the doors automatically open, and the lights turn on. Inside there are many different machines, all surrounding a large, covered capsule. McKay rushes toward one of the panels.

"It looks like a storage unit form what, I can get. The information is very cryptic. It seems like this was a lab, to study some life form. This looks familiar…" McKay pushes a few buttons on his laptop and the screen displaying the data turns into a different language, something every familiar…

"Is that…"John says hesitantly.

"Yes, its Wraith. Were in a Wraith testing facility."

"We should get out of here, now" said Teyla.

"Do we know if this is still an active testing site?" asked Jennifer.

"I can't tell, most of this stuff says that the experiments are asleep." McKay says.

"Well what exacully are the "experiments"." John asks.

"One way to find out," says Ronan, pointing to the sheet.

John and Ronan take defensive positions, while McKay comes up and pulls the sheet off.

The air is sucked out of the room.

"Human experiments, and by these scans," says Jennifer, " she's an Ancient!"


	2. The Past

"What?!," cried McKay.

"She is an ancient, but there something else here, it's a bit confusing. But she is defiantly full-on Ancient," says Jennifer.

"What's this?" says Ronan, pointing at a terminal.

Rodney walks over to the terminal scanning the machine.

"It's a message terminal. There is a message stored in it. I can play it…"

"Go ahead; maybe this can shed some light on this," John says pointing to the women "situation."

McKay goes over to the control panel, and starts the program. A holographic women pops up.

"_Head Research Coordinator log, Date 12398. The experiment with the Iratus bug mutation has been terminated. As you can see from these images, the project did not go the way we thought. The "Wraith" as we call them, has turned for the worse…" _

"This is where they created the Wraith," McKay says in disbelieve. The recording continued.

"…_The Wraith did the opposite from what they were made for. Instead of resorting life, they took it."_

In the background there was a loud banging and blasting was heard.

"_I must be quick. When the Iratus transformation was turning bad, the other researchers and I began another project. "Project Kajutin Judcin" which, with the permission of the King and Queen and their child, we were successful in creating the Judcin of our people, to save the people of this universe, for because of our mistake, many innocent people died. I must go now, in hope that the Kajutin Judcin will fall in the right hands."_

Then, there was more banging in the background and the women turned and ran. The hologram turned off.

Silence filled in the air, no one dared to move.

"So, what now?" asked Ronan.

"Well, lets contact Woolsey, let him know what is going on, then I guess we wake her up. By the way Teyla," said John," what does "Kajutin Judcin" mean?"

Teyla takes a moment to think, "Judcin means "guardian," and Kajutin means… I believe it was actually the name of the last Ancient in the royal blood line, the last princess as she was called."


	3. Fariytale Stories

"What?!?!?," said McKay, even louder then before.

"Quiet down Rodney!" said Jennifer.

"Are you saying that this women," John says, "is, not only an Ancient, but a princess?!"

"Princess Kajutin was a unique Ancient. Before the King and Queen could have any children, the Queen ascended. What no one knew was that the Queen was pregnant when she ascended. So when she gave birth to her daughter, Kajutin was part Ancient and part Ascended being," said Teyla," the story was told among the Athonsians"

"Why was, is, she in this chamber?" asked Jennifer.

"Well like the women in the message said," says Rodney," to destroy the Wraith."

"But why wait till now," said Jennifer, "why hasn't she been woken up?"

"Maybe n the right person has not come along yet," said John.

As John was looking over the controls, he looks at one control that looks different. And, of course being John, he presses the button.

"Don't touch!" shouts Rodney.

All of a sudden, the capsule containing Kajutin came to life.

"Now look what you've done!" says McKay.

Kajutin fell out of the capsule, for it was standing up, and Ronan caught her before she hit the ground. Jennifer rushed over to them, checking her pulse.

"She's alive, but I would much rather get her under a scanner, just to be sure," states Jennifer.

All of a sudden, an alarm sounded, only it wasn't an Ancient alarm…

"The Wraith booby trapped it! Let's get out of here!" shouts John.

Everyone rushes out of the room, running for the exit, getting out of the building before the lockdown doors shut.

"Alright, let's move it. We don't know if that set of an alarm on a Hive ship," John says, as he started to run.

"Do we have to run all the way there?" wines Rodney, "I'm tired as it is."

"Unless you want to be Wraith food," says John.

Rodney groans and starts to run.

Unknown to the Atlantis team, in a Hive ship in the far reaches of the galaxy, a Wraith ship has an alarm sounded.

"Get to that facility!" shouts a Queen, "we must get there before she leaves!"

The Hive sets their coordinates, and heads toward the planet.


	4. Report

"Incoming wormhole," announces Chuck, "Its Col. Shepherds IDC sir."

"Lower the shield," says Mr. Woolsey.

Atlantis number one team comes through the gate, breathing heavily, Ronan carrying an unconscious of women, and Rodney dramatically collapses to the floor.

"Medical team to the gate room!" called Mr. Woolsey, "What has happened?"

"Lot to report sir" says John, out of breath, "but with your permission, I am sure we would all like to get a shower, and some food and water. And I'm sure that Dr. Keller would like to get this young woman in the infirmary."

"Alright, we will meet in 4 hours to discuss what has happened," said Woolsey.

John nodded and looked to his teammates, "you heard the man, meet back here in 4."

The teams went their assigned quarters, while Ronan placed Kajutin on to the waiting gurney, he couldn't help but stare at her. The women from all those stories he was told, and here she was. She was beautiful.

"Ronan," he turned and saw Jennifer looking at him with a smile, "we need to take her to the infirmary to do some scans."

Ronan nodded, and turned to walk away, still thinking of that face, that wonderful face.

Jennifer smiled, she was glad to see that Ronan is showing emotion a bit. Maybe this girl can help him.

_**Four hours later**_

"So, tell me what happened," says Woolsey. "And no missing details."

John began to explain what happen. "I feel that we should go back, but that place could be crawling with Wraith. We should get more information on the Princess."

"Yes, this is interesting. What about your report, Dr. Keller?"

"When we scanned her, her DNA was very complex. She is defiantly an Ancient and an Ascended being. It's very hard to read her blood test. I am concerned about how the stasis will affect her. Ancient or not, there has to be some side effect that were not seeing. But we will have to see when she wakes up. She was still asleep when I last left her and…" Jennifer paused, her hand going to her com.

"Dr. Keller here," pause, "I m on my way. Scratch that last statement, she's awake."


	5. Holy CRAP!

**AN: Sorry folks, had a long day yesterday and didn't get the chance to update, so I wrote a longer chapter to make that up. Hope I am forgiven, enjoy!**

The Atlantis team headed to the infirmary. All of the sudden, they started to hear the crashing sound of equipment falling. They speed up to get there, fearing the worst. Inside the infirmary, they see some of Jennifer's senior staff trying to calm down the women, Kajutin, who was up from her bed and standing in a corner, Jennifer race over to the scene.

"Its alright we are not trying to hurt you, "She says in a calm voice.

"Who are you?" Kajutin cries," Where am I?"

"You are in Atlantis, me and my people are from Earth. We found you in a stasis chamber on a planet near the corner of the galaxy. We are not going to hurt you. I need to know if you remember anything. Anything before you were in the stasis chamber."

"I," Kajutin paused," I don't know. I can't remember anything, I am in Atlantis?" She asks.

"Yes, does that sound familiar?" asks Woolsey.

"Yes, it does. It sounds like," she paused.

"Like what?" says Ronan.

Kajutin looks him straight in the eye, "like home," she says.

She starts looking around. As she takes a step, she stagers. Jennifer catches her.

"I feel, so tired," she says, as she losses consciousness.

"A little help," asks Jennifer, and with the help of Ronan, they get her back into the bed.

Jennifer instructs her staff, "Lets get her situated in a private room for now. I don't want a repeat what just happened. And could you get a team to clean this up?"

"Of course Dr. Keller," says Marie, Jennifer's head nurse.

"Before you go, could you explain what the heck happened?" ask Jennifer.

"Well, about 20 minutes after you left for your meeting, she woke up. I have never seen a girl more scared in my entire life," states Marie.

"Alright thank you Marie," says Jennifer. Marie nods and leaves. "Dang, I was afraid of this."

"Doctor Keller?" ask Teyla.

"She has lost her memory. No one is really built to survive being in a stasis chamber for long periods of time." Says Jennifer.

"Do you think she will get her memory back in time? Or perhaps soon?" asks John.

"Well as we saw, she recognized the word "Atlantis" so perhaps in time, " says Jennifer, " but I don't want to push her to hard. I am concerned about her reaction when she woke up. I can't believe I am saying this, but I agree with Col. Shepherd. I think we need to go back to the planet. We need more answers."

Woolsey nods, " alright, but first, lets send a MALP through to see what we are against."

They didn't get the best news that they were looking for.

"Holy crap!" exclaims McKay.

"Indeed," says Woolsey.

The image that came back on the MALP shows a ship twice the size of a Hive, and an army of Wraith soldiers on the ground.

"Well, I guess that field trip is canceled," says John. McKay scoffs at the comment.

"McKay, how far is the closest planet to this one?" ask John.

McKay looks at his computer, " about 10 hours, but why… oh no, you don't want to…"

"Oh yes," says John, " with your permission Mr. Woolsey, I would like to launch a mission to observe this ship."

"Permission granted, but do not engage the enemy. We are not equipped to take on this ship."

"Yes sir, " John turns to his team, " alright kids, lets get packed and move out, meet in the jumper bay in 1 hour."

McKay groans, Telya just smiles and puts a sympathetic hand on Rodney's shoulders.

About 1 hour later Teyla, John, and Ronan are in the jumper, waiting.

"Rodney where are you?" John shouts in his comm.

"Ahh!" screams McKay, "Did you have to shout? I do have sensitive ears…"

"Shut up McKay and get in," says Ronan. He too was not looking forward to sitting in a confined space for a long period of time.

"Alright, calm down kids, the sooner we leave, the soon we can get back," says John, " ready to go sir."

"Acknowledge, " says Woolsey, " Dial the gate Chuck."

"Yes Sir," says Chuck, the gate comes to life, "wormhole establish."

"Col. Shepherd, you are clear to embark," says Woolsey.

"Acknowledged," then Shepherd flies the jumper into the gateroom.

"Safe journey," says Woolsey.

"Will do sir, we will contact you when we see anything, or in 5 hours." Says John.

The jumper then goes into the event horizon,

"Lets hope they wont get into trouble this time," says Woolsey.

"Have faith," says Jennifer, " I'm sure they will make it back." Though she didn't have faith in her own words.


	6. Revelations

"Are we there yet?" asked Rodney for the tenth time.

"No Rodney, I told you: we'll get there when we get there!" John said irritability. "Now we are all going crazy from being confined, why don't you and the big guy play cards?"

Ronan shots him a glare and John says, "Never mind."

The team has been in the jumper for about 9 hours, and was going a little crazy with being in a confined space. All of a sudden, they see the ship in orbit around the planet.

"Well folks, there it is," says John, choking a bit.

When the team saw the Wraith Hive ship, everyone went quiet.

"Holy…" says McKay.

"Exactly," says John.

As the team was watching the ship, they decide to see the activity on the ground, and bring up the HUB.

"Well it looks like they are searching the buildings, looking of the girl, others are patrolling," observes John, "lets stay a while to see what they do next."

McKay and Ronan groan. It was going to be a long day…

**BACK AT ATLANTIS**

"Dr. Keller, " says Woolsey, " how is our patient doing?'

"Not so good ," she says. She turns and sees Woolsey's concerned face, " She keeps waking up screaming, her heart rate keeps shooting up to where she could go into cardiac attack. I wish I could know what's going on in her head."

**IN KAJUTIN'S HEAD**

_She spits out the blood in her mouth, and looks up at the Wraith administrating her punishment. _

"_They have been at this for hours," she thought, "when was this going to end." _

"_Enough!" shouts a voice._

_The wraith step away and turn to bow to the queen that entered the room. She walks casually toward Kajutin. She puts her hand on the back of Kajutin's head and yanks it up._

"_I will find what I need "dear" sister," she says smugly, " and when I do, I will kill you, mother, father, and everyone that made me like this." And with that, she roars and thrusts her other hand, her feeding hand, against Kajutin's chest… _

Kajutin bolts up from her bed, her eyes wide. She looks around, taking deep breaths. Then she plots back against the bed, putting a hand against her head, and starts crying silent tears. She feels a warm calming hand against hers. She looks up.

"Its okay, " says Jennifer, " your safe here."

Kajutin does a half smile, then starts crying again. Jennifer gently pats her head, smoothing the hair from Kajutin's forehead in a motherly gesture.

"There is no getting away from her," she says quietly.

Jennifer looks at her confused. " Who?"

Kajutin puts a hand against her chest, where her scar lays. She shows Jennifer. " My sister."


	7. Check Up

**AN: Hey everyone, sorry it took me so long to update. It's been crazy with life! And I had hit a writer's block, but hopefully it will be better. Anyway, enjoy!**

Can we go back yet?" ask McKay.

"We are here to observe the ship, " says John, obviously annoyed, " And as you can see, no movement, yet."

Ronan groaned. They have been at it for 3 hours, and has been confined into a small puddle jumper for about 13 hours. And with McKay complaining every 20 minutes, he was going insane. There wasn't even a place to pace or anything.

"Remind me again why I am here, " asks Ronan.

"In case we go down on the planet," says John.

Ronan sighs heavily, throwing his head back. All of the sudden, the HUB starts beeping.

"We've got movement," reported Rodney, " It looks like the Wraith are regrouping and headed back to the ship." Then the team sees hundreds of Wraith darts heading to the Hive.

"They're opening a hyperspace window," and with that, the ship was gone.

"Rodney, can you do a scan on the planet to see if they left anything behind," says John.

Rodney nods and starts typing, "No, nothing, not even Wraith to guard the gate."

"Well then," John says," Lets head home, the short way."

"Finally," says Ronan.

John flies the Jumper to the planet and heads home.

_**Back At Atlantis**_

"Col. Shepherd, welcome back," says Woolsey.

"Thank you sir, anything happened when we were gone?"

"The young women, Kajutin? She has woken up."

"That is excellent!" says Teyla.

Woolsey nods, "If you follow me, you can see her."

So the team follows Woolsey to the observation deck, " Before you go in, Dr. Keller wanted to update you on her condition."

Dr. Keller walks in, "Hello, glad to see you back from your mission. When were done, you will need to go to get your post-mission check up."

"Come on Doc," says John," We sat in a Jumper for almost 13 hours. What could have happened?"

"This is the Pegasus Galaxy, anything can happen."

John makes a sound of agreement, Jennifer smiles any shakes her head.

"Anyway, while you have been gone, there has been progress with Kajutin. Unfortunately, she keeps waking up screaming from nightmares, and I believe I know why. On her chest there is a very large feeding mark. When I ask her were she got it, she said "my sister","

Jennifer turns and looks at the group. The team is stunned, " I believe there is something in the facility to help her, and us to understand more. She is getting her memory's very slowly, but maybe this will speed it up."

"She is right," says Teyla.

John looks at Woolsey, "With your permission sir, after our debriefing, I would like to lead my team, Dr. Keller, and Kajutin back to the planet."

"Permission granted. But first, lets ask Kajutin what she thinks. It is her memories."

The team leaves and heads in to the isolation chamber.

Kajutin is sitting, crossed legged, on top of the bed. Her hands are placed on either side of her knees. Her eyes are closed. _She must be meditating _thought Ronan.

Kajutin opens her eyes, "Hello Dr. Keller, Mr. Woolsey." She turns, "Ah, and you must be the people who freed me. My thanks to you."

"It was no trouble," says John, " We would like to know, and however, if you would like to go back to were we found you. It may be possibly to find more information, maybe even unlock your memories."

Kajutin is very quiet. The team watches her and they can see she is fighting an inner battle. "Alright," she says, " I will go."

"Good," says John, he turns to Jennifer, " Can you and Kajutin be ready in 1 hour?"

"Yes,"

"Alright, meet in the gate room in 1 hour," says john, " Mr. Woolsey, I will give you the report."

At that the team leaves the room. Ronan lingers before leaving.

"Who was that tall man?" asks Kajutin,

Jennifer smiles, " His name is Specialist Ronan Dex, he was from Sateda."

"Hmm," says Kajutin, " He looks sad, and seems like he has had a trouble past."

"Yes he has, Sateda was destroyed by the Wraith almost 9 years ago. He lost a lot of people he loved."

"What have we done," whispers Kajutin.

Jennifer turns to her," Do not blame your self, or your people. We all make mistakes. I know an amazing doctor who created a virus to kill Wraith, but ended up kill hundreds of thousands of people. We found a way to make Wraith human without the feeding mark, but created our worst enemy. Everyone makes mistakes. We just have to take a chance it improve and do better next time."

Kajutin smiles sadly, "Thank you Dr. Keller."

"Call me Jennifer."

Kajutin's smile widens, " Thank you Jennifer."

"Good," says Jennifer, " Now lets get you ready for the mission."


	8. Mission Time!

**Sorry Everyone! I was really busy and had trouble uploading! Enjoy! Read and Review Please!**

John and Ronan are in the gate room, waiting for everyone else to show up.

"So what's going on between you and Teyla?"

"Nothing really," says John," were talking more. I don't know what is going on between her and Kannan."

"Jealous?" asks Ronan with a smirk.

"No!" says John a little to loudly, causing everyone in the room to stop. " I mean, no I am not, if she's happy, then I am happy."

Ronan shrugs. Just then Teyla comes into the gate room.

"Forgive me, I had to put Torren down for a nap."

"Oh," says John absentmindedly, finding his shoes very interesting. Ronan just chuckles and Teyla looks at him confused.

"Hi, sorry, were late," says Jennifer; " we had to help Kajutin get some clothes to wear."

"Again I much obliged to you Teyla for leading some of you clothing."

"It was no trouble," says Teyla, "I had these clothes when I was a teenager. I am glad to see them in use."

Kajutin nods and looks around the room. Ronan looks at Kajutin, seeing the way the outfit fits her perfectly, catching her bright golden eyes. The way that her hair falls…

_Stop it! _He thinks to himself, _you have to focus, and not distract her; you have only known her for a day. You cant possible have feelings for her. _

"Where the heck is McKay?" says John as he reaches for his earpiece, "McKay!!" he shouts.

"AHH!" someone screams. McKay comes out, holding the COMM in his hand rubbing his ear.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL!!"

John just smirks, and then looks up at Woolsey. "We are all here sir, permission to proceed?"

"Permission granted," Says Woolsey, "lets try and not to create a disaster."

"Come on Woolsey, its just us!" says John.

"Exactly."

"Fine," says John," team, lets move out. Kajutin, shall we?" John says while doing an exaggerated bow.

Kajutin just giggles, "why of course," doing and deep curtsy.

John offers his arm, and Kajutin accepts it. Then they stroll toward the gate.

Kajutin offers her arm to Jennifer also, Jen just laughs and hooks her arm through. The three of them walk through the gate.

"Of course Shepherd acts like a fool," grumbles McKay, " Ronan, you alright? You look like your going to murder someone."

Ronan shakes his head, coming out of a thought, "Lets just get going."

McKay watches him walk through the gate, "What's his problem?"

Teyla smiles, and heads toward the gate.

"Why am I always out of the loop on these things?" McKay calls out, and walks through the gate.

The gate disintegrates. Woolsey stares at the gate, humored by what he saw. Anyone could see that the team was closer than any family. Will protect each other no matter what, even if they were in trouble themselves.

"Chuck, keep me posted," Mr. Woolsey says, and with that, he walks out to his office. Ahh, paperwork.

_**On The Planet…**_

The team walks across the field.

"So, Kajutin, what have you started to remember?" ask John, hating the long silence.

"Just glimpses, feelings," says Kajutin, "Some good, some terrifying. No names or places yet. I can only hope that there is something in the building you found me in to help me. Its kind of annoying not remembering anything, especially sense, according to what you found, I will save the galaxy."

John smirks and keeps walking. The rest of the team is walking quietly, tense, Kajutin the most. Her past, and future is all in that building.

The team finally makes it to the building.

"Well," says John, "at least its still standing."

"The outside appears to be intact, but what of the inside?" asks Teyla.

"Well lets check it out, McKay?" says John.

McKay looks up from his computer, " There are no life signs from within the buildings, but that doesn't mean anything. I mean there may be some hibernating, left to guard."

"All right team lets move in. Keep your eyes and ears open. Teyla, will you look after the Doc? And Ronan Kajutin?" John smirks at his last statement.

Both Teyla and Ronan nod. Teyla and Jennifer start walking, leaving Ronan and Kajutin following behind, and the silence between the two unbearable.

"How did you come to be in Atlantis?" Kajutin asks, trying to make conversation.

Ronan winced, " I actually kidnapped John and Teyla, I was a runner."

Kajutin looked at him confusingly," A runner?"

Ronan sighed, " To train their kind, the Wraith will select humans to be hunted, based on the persons skills. The Wraith would put in a tracker at the base of the runners neck, make it impossible to remove. Believe me, I've tried."

Kajutin became really silent, looking at the ground. Ronan was afraid he said too much.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Kajutin looked at him, tears in her eyes, " Look what our mistake has brought. Because we created the Wraith, people are dying, suffering. Look what happened to you! I mean…"

"Hey," Ronan said softly, taking her face in between his hands, " this is not your fault. Everyone makes mistakes. But now you have a chance to make it right. You have the power to end this. Don't go blaming yourself. No one does." He smiles at her, and she smiles back at him.

"Thank you, " she says quietly. She looks back down at the ground, extremely embarrassed. Ronan removes his hands and clears his throat, feeling the same way.

"Come on," he says, looking everywhere but at her, "Lets go catch up with the others."

Kajutin nods, and they continue walking. Soon they catch up with the team.

"Hey there you are, though we lost you or something," John says, failing to hind his smirk. Teyla hits him in the arm. " Oww!"

Jennifer giggles into her hand, while Ronan and Kajutin blush, looking embarrassed.

"Well, come on lets get going," says John, "Unless you two have something else to do. Oww! Teyla, that hurts!"

"Remind me to thank her later," Ronan says quietly to Kajutin.

She smiles, "Me too."


	9. Your Destiny

The team finally reaches the building, what they find, is not promising.

"They sure did a number on this place," says John, and he was right.

Everything was turned over, ripped out of the wall, and spread across the floor. Kajutin starts to walk around.

She is silent, like everyone else, but inside her, her heart was screaming in anguish. How was she supposed to live up to the expectations everyone had for her? Save the Galaxy, and correct their mistakes? She felt her eyes watering. _Great, _she thought _now I am going to turn into a blubbering mess. _She jumped when she felt a large, strong hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Ronan looking at her with concern

"Are you alright?" he asked, his eyes looking over her face.

Kajutin nods, but looks at the ground, afraid that Ronan will see the tears spilling from her eyes. Ronan grasp her and wraps her in a tight hug. Kajutin returns the hug just as hard. They stay there for quite some time, while John decides to check out the rest of the facility, Teyla with him. Rodney decides to conduct some scans to see if anything was left intact, Jennifer standing by.

Kajutin feels herself calming down and eases herself out of the embrace.

"Thank you," she says, sniffling.

Ronan smiles and nods. Then his COMM comes to life

"Ronan come in," it was John.

"Go ahead," he says.

"We found something that was saved, you might want to bring Kajutin."

"Right away," he turns to Kajutin, " John and Teyla have found something, they said that we should check it out."

Kajutin nods eagerly, then following Ronan to where John and Teyla were. When they got there, they saw a large spacious room with some sort of console in the middle of the floor. McKay, John must have called him earlier, was conducting some scans.

"It seems like either a communication or a recording device. Similar to the one before."

McKay walked around, and then stopped.

"There is a scanner here," he stopped then started snapping his fingers," Kajutin come here."

She started walking toward him Ronan stopped her. She looked at him questionably.

"Just wait," he said.

McKay was still busy, when he looked up, he sighed irritably.

"Please?" McKay said sarcastically.

Kajutin smiled and Ronan let go of her arm. She turned and smiled at him, and he smiled back. _She has a really nice smile_ Ronan thought.

Kajutin approached McKay.

"Place your hand on the scanner," Ronan cleared his throat, "please."

Kajutin nodded and placed her hand on the scanner. All of the sudden, the console came to life, and an elderly man appeared as a hologram.

"_Hello Kajutin, by the time you see this, I and most likely everyone you knew, will have ascended. I am here to help you on your way to remembering you past and what your future will be. My name is Hefeck Nicabara, the last King of the Ancients, and your Father."_

Kajutin gasped.

"_First, let me tell you how all this came to be. When your mother and I married, we had trouble conceiving a child. The first and only successful birth was that of your sister, Jakquin. Though we loved your sister, she became spoiled haughty child, since no one was I line for the thrown. And when your mother died, I lost all hope," _He paused, _Then on night, almost 8 months after she died, your mother visited me, holding a little bundle in her arms, you." _He paused again to sigh, seeming lost in a memory, _"she told me that the Asended Beings allowed you to grow, and be born, saying that she would have a great future. So I took you in my arms and held you for some time, when I turned around your mother was gone._

_And so you grew into a gay, cheerful child. When you were 16, your sister 23, it came time to choose the next heir of the thrown. Now, if you don't remember, the next heir is chosen by the Asended Beings. The Ascended can see who a true person is, what the persons intentions are. Needless to say, you were chosen, instead of your sister. Your sister was in complete denial, not talking to anyone, throwing tantrums, and became power hungry and cruel. During that time, we were conducting the Iratus Bug experiment. Your sister was familiar with what the experiment was and always had a thirst for power. So one night, she decided to sneak in the lab, and allowed one of the Iratus bugs to feed on her then freed the others who have had the transformation, making her the first Wraith Queen, and your greatest enemy."_

Kajutin dropped her head feeling tears come into her eyes again. She felt Ronan's hands on her shoulder; she grasps one and just holds on.

"_Now I know this must be hard for you, for you always loved everyone. When your sister made the transformation, you mourned for weeks, believing it was you fault, when truly my darling girl, it is not. Its no ones fault but my own. I authorized the experiment and had I put on tighter security none of this…" _He looked up at a noise, _I am afraid that I must be brief. You are about to go in the isolation chamber. Giving up everything at the young age of 25. Anyway, in here are weapons and tools to help you. One that is most important, a necklace your mother gave you when she left you with me. Inside the necklace is a crystal that acts as a conduit to help you extend your mental abilities. They are located underneath this console. Good luck my daughter. I love you with all my heart. And I know that you will always make me proud." _The transmission ended.

Kajutin all but ran up to the console to see a large box, right where her father said it was. She placed her hand on the box, and it opened. Inside, she saw three swords, a long, broad and short. She picked up the broad sword, the weight feeling familiar as she rotates her wrist, moving the sword in a circular motion. Then she saw a small velvet box, she put down her sword and picked up the box. She opened it to find a simple necklace, with two circles, one of metal, the other the crystal. She pulled the necklaces out of the box and placed the necklace around her neck. She touched it briefly.

"Thank you mother, thank you father," she said; " I will try to make you proud."


	10. Crap

The team kept exploring the facility, Jennifer staying with Kajutin to help her cope. After a while the team found nothing else of use, so decided to head back. They were waiting for Kajutin and Jennifer to come out of the console room. When they came out, Ronan noticed that Jennifer seemed uneasy, clutching the pocket of her uniform pants, while Kajutin seemed calm, but deadly serious. Ronan was about to ask what was wrong, but John called out, saying it was time to move out.

_I guess I will have to ask later. _He thought.

The team was about a mile from the gate, when all of the sudden, Teyla stops.

"What is it?" asked Jennifer.

"I'm sensing Wraith in the area," she said. Everyone's eyes get big. Rodney picks up a scanner, pressing a few buttons.

"I'm detecting some activity at the gate," He said with a confused look, then sudden realization," there's Wraith Darts coming thru!"

Everyone was deadly quiet, listening for any noises. Suddenly, a humming squeal was heard.

"Take cover!" shouts John, as blasts from the ship started to come out of the sky. "Run into the trees!"

"We'll never make it!" shouts McKay.

"We have to try!" John shouts, making a break to the trees, Teyla and Jennifer behind him.

McKay groans and starts to run, Ronan leads Kajutin toward the trees. Unfortunately the three of them are cut off by a transport beam.

"Turn around!" Ronan shouts, but is soon cut off as he, McKay, and Kajutin are picked up by a dart. Soon the darts turn and head to the active gate. As soon as they were thru, the gate disincarnates.

John, Teyla, and Jennifer keep running, not knowing what has happened, soon they get to the gate. John turns around.

"Where is everyone else?" he asks. Jen and Teyla look around. Then Teyla looks at John with sad eyes.

"They're gone," she says quietly. Jennifer gasps. John looks at her in shock, and then reaches for his radio.

"Ronan this is Shepherd, come in," static "Ronan, McKay, give me your position." Static "Dang it! Come on!" he shouts.

"John," Teyla says, John keeps trying his radio, "John." He turns to her, almost in tears, "they are gone. What we need to do is go back to Atlantis and make a plan from there."

He looks down at the ground, whit a heavy sigh. Teyla puts her arm around his shoulder.

"She knew,"

"What?" asked John.

Jennifer looks up, tears running down her checks. "She knew something was up. " She reached into her pocket and pulls out a necklace.

"Isn't that necklace Kajutin…" John trails off, " She must have suspected something was wrong. But what?"

"She told me," Jennifer said in a shaky voice, " That she was starting to remember some about her sister, and one thing stood out," she looked up, "that her sister was not the one to take this hands down. She believed that she was still here. Then she told me to take the necklace, the one thing that her sister can not have." Jennifer looked the necklace in her hands.

"Well why didn't she tell us!?" shouted John.

"She said that she didn't want anyone to get hurt," said Jennifer, " I don't think she was expecting Ronan and Rodney to get caught as well…"

"Well they did!" John shouted.

"John," Teyla says laying a hand on his arm, "Calm down."

"How can I calm down? Two of my people have been taken into a hive where god-knows what will happen, and you expect me to calm down!"

"John," Teyla says in a calm voice, " we need to get back to Atlantis, there is nothing more we can do here."

John sighed heavily, "Fine." And he stalks off.

Teyla looks at Jennifer.

"It's my fault, I should have told him, maybe they…"

"No," says Teyla, "This is not your fault. Kajutin confided to you about her feelings. She knew what would happen to her. It was pure accident that Ronan and Rodney got caught too. Everything will be fine."

"You and I both know its not going to be fine." Says Jennifer.

Teyla sighs, "I know, but we must hope. I don't think John is taking this well."

Jennifer gave a Teyla a are-you –serious stare.

"Ok, I know he is not taking this well." Says Teyla.

"You guys coming?" asks John.

The two women look at each other.

"Well lets go, the sooner we get back, the sooner we can get started looking for our friends." Says Teyla.

As the rest of the team heads to the gate, they all have one thought going through their head,

_Will we get to them in time?_


End file.
